Angelfall Char
http://www.cracked.com/article_16595_6-great-martial-arts-killing-man-with-your-bare-hands_p2.html Deus Name: Salena Kato Gender: Female Bio: Salena was born to Asayo Kato, a Japanese model, and Erik Lancaster, a British fashion designer. She grew up in Britain, but learned Japanese from her mother. When she was fourteen, her parents divorced. Asayo decided to return to Japan and took Salena with her. They went to live in Odaiba, where Asayo continued her career in Japan. Since her mother is often away at fashion shows, Salena spends most of her time with her cousin Emiko. Emiko has a friend who plays Angelic Layer, who sometimes comes over to visit. During one of those visits, the friend introduced Salena to Angelic Layer. Salena was fascinated by it and was instantly hooked. She created an angel, Artemis, and is eager to begin playing. Personality: On the surface, Salena appears calm and confident. She's someone who's always determined to get her way, no matter what she has to do. She can be extremely cold and ruthless at times. Salena is very ambitious, and is determined to push her way to the top no matter what. She's somewhat cynical and isn't quick to trust anyone. After all, a liar always assumes that everyone else in lying. Salena is very much a liar. Lying is a second nature to her. She's also rather flirty and enjoys toying with boys' hearts. However, once you get to know her, you realize that Salena can be a big softie at times. She used to be very sensitive, but was often hurt because of it, so she developed a tough outer shell as a result. Nevertheless, deep down inside, she's still very sensitive. She'll often get attached to just one person and be fiercely loyal to that person. Salena is also rather insecure and self-conscious. She constantly worries about her image, and doesn't want to be seen as "weak." Appearance: Salena is 17, but appears older than that because of the way that she dresses. She stands at a height of 5'5" and weighs 130 pounds. She looks more British than Japanese, and most people are shocked to hear that she is of Japanese descent. She has red hair that falls to her shoulder, hazel eyes, and fair skin. She always takes great care to make sure that she looks nice. Salena prefers elegant, sophisticated clothes that aren't too flashy or revealing. Her wardrobe mainly consists of simple dresses, blazers, cardigans, and boots. She doesn't wear jewelry often, but when she does, she prefers simple, elegant necklaces. Salena never wears pants, even in the winter. bItems:/b Angelic Layer Membership Card (0 Points) bAngel Name:/b Artemis bGender:/b Female bBio:/b iAAMS Chip not installed/i bEntry Line:/b "The light of the moon reveals all! Artemis, shed light on the blinding truth!" bType:/b Endurance bSpeed:/b 10 bAttack:/b 10 bDefense:/b 10 bHP:/b 12 bHeight:/b 5.5 bWeight:/b 3 bAppearance:/b Artemis has auburn brown hair, which is tied into a bun with a silver ribbon. Her eyes are silver. She wears a silver one-shoulder toga, a golden bracelet each wrists, and brown lace-up sandals. She has fair skin. Meme FULL NAME: Salena Kato MEANING: Salena is a Hindu name that means "the moon." Kato is a Japanese surname that indicates a connection to the Fujiwara clan NICKNAME: Bird Head (Ryunki's nickname for her) MEANING: What it says AGE APPEARANCE: 19 BIRTHDAY: November 9th ASTROLOGICAL SIGN: Scorpio SPECIES: Human GENDER: Female ALLERGIES: Dogs SEXUAL PREFERANCE: Any THEME SONG: Numb by Marina and the Diamonds APPEARANCE: Salena is quite the beauty. She is described as having rather striking features, with her foxy eyes, her impassive demeanor, and her lips. She has lustrous red hair, fair skin, and hazel eyes that constantly change color. HAIR COLOR: Red HAIR STYLE AND LENGTH: Falls to her shoulders and extremely straight EYES COLOR: Hazel EYESIGHT: 20/20 HEIGHT: 5'5" WEIGHT: 130lb OUTFIT/CLOTHING STYLE: Salena dresses very conservatively. Her outfit normally consists of modest dresses, cardigans, and blazers. She never wears pants. ABNORMALITIES(TAIL): None DISTINGUISHING MARKS (SCARS, MOLES): None SELF CARE(MAKE UP): Mascara, lip gloss, black eyeliner, and red nail polish FIRST IMPRESSION ON PEOPLE: Seems mature and attractive SKIN COLOR: Fair BODY TYPE/BUILD: Slender DEFAULT EXPRESSION: Impassive expression POSTURE: Excellent. Her mother was a model and drilled it into her PIERCINGS: Two ear piercings, one on each ear DESCRIBE THEIR VOICE: Sounds like Anne Hathaway's voice RELATIONSHIPS MOM: Asayo Kato. She's a Japanese supermodel who's often away at fashion shows. She's very strong on the outside, but her true nature is very feminine and sensitive. Asayo's incredibly lady-like, always very polite and refined. HOW WELL DO THEY GET ALONG: Well. Asayo and Salena don't spend much time together, but Salena does care deeply about her mother. Asayo always makes an effort to spend time with Salena whenever she can. When she and Erik divorced, she didn't think twice about taking Salena back to Japan with her, and Salena didn't mind moving to Japan. Nevertheless, Salena does hide many secrets from her mother. DAD: Erik Lancaster. A well-known fashion designer, who has quite the ego. Erik can be very demanding and selfish at times. He doesn't know how to be a father, and often neglected Salena or only made things worse for her. Nevertheless, when he's immersed in his work he can be quite charming. HOW WELL DO THEY GET ALONG: Not well. They constantly fight or give each other the cold shoulder. After Salena and Asayo moved to Japan, Erik never bothered to get in touch with them. SIBLINGS: None CHILDREN: N/A COUSINS: Emiko Fujiwara. Salena's fifteen-year-old cousin. She can be quite childish and has a fondness for cute things. HOW WELL DO THEY GET ALONG: Well. Salena sees Emiko as the younger sister that she never had. PAST LOVA(S): Several CURRENT LOVA: None REACTION TO MEETING SOMEONE NEW: Depends on how attractive/intriguing they look. If they seem boring and/or annoying, Salena will just ignore them. However, if they're charming and/or attractive, she'll usually greet them with a charming smile. ABILITY TO WORK WITH OTHERS: Okay. Salena doesn't prefer to work with others, as people's incompetency irks her greatly. HOW SOCIABLE(LONER,ETC): Salena knows how to socialize and mingle with the higher-end, but doesn't pay much attention to people who she considers beneath. She can be very social when she feels like it, but at the moment she's just watching and gathering information. FRIENDS: Several models, photographers, and artists, who are unfortunately all in England. Nevertheless, she keeps in touch with them and texts them often. PETS: None LEAST FAVORITE TYPE OF PERSON: Arrogant jerks, those who bully the weak, n00bs who insist on being annoying/trollish to those around them. PARENTAL TYPE(PROTECTIVE,ETC): Sheâ€™s extremely protective of her friends and familyâ€”when she was in middle school, she took out all of the people who bullied her younger brother in one rage-filled attack. After she learned how to control anger, she no longer goes around beating on people, but she will still loom threateningly if she thinks someoneâ€™s targeting someone close to her. AFFINITY WITH...: Errâ€¦no one at the moment. FAVORITE PEOPLE: Those who like to party, have a good sense of humor, have an appreciation for martial arts, anime, or martial arts movies, and just generally know how to have a good timeâ€”in other words, the friends and fam. LEAST FAVORITE PEOPLE: I suppose that would be the Triads, seeing as they picked on Jyungâ€¦and possibly Natalie Pierce and Electra, but not as much. She can tolerate Nats and El. PERSONALITY ..WHEN YOU FIRST MEET THEM: Lina will remain silent at first to gauge a newcomerâ€™s ki. Then, after that, she will barge right up to the person (if she senses no danger) or will make some sort of sarcastic remark (if she believes the person might be harboring some sort of ill intent) ..AS YOU KNOW THEM BETTER(AND THEY LIKE YOU): Commence with the craziness. Lina will glomp attack/blare at you the moment she sees you, usually with a hearty â€œWhoo-ee!â€ Sheâ€™ll also unleash the full horror of her lulzy plans/mannerisms without regard to place or time. Sheâ€™ll also tease you mercilessly, but thatâ€™s how she shows her love. XD ..AS YOU KNOW THEM BETTER(AND THEY DISLIKE YOU): Instant freeze-out. Sheâ€™ll flat out ignore you. At the least level of dislike, sheâ€™ll be insulting and sarcasticâ€”at the highest level, you donâ€™t even exist in her world. FAVORITE COLOR: Black! FAVORITE FOOD: Unagi don, tostadas, kitsune udon, tamales, churros, daal (Indian curried lamb)â€”Lina likes all kinds of food! FAVORITE ANIMAL: Gryphon. A real animal? OH FINE. Either a hawk or a tiger. FAVORITE INSTRUMENT: Electric guitar, because she has no idea how to play that thing but she looooves it. FAVORITE ELEMENT: Metalâ€”because sheâ€™s a kendo kenshi, and because it combines elements. LEAST FAVORITE COLOR: 80â€™s garish spandex magenta. LEAST FAVORITE FOOD: Rotten food. Other than that, Linaâ€™s got an international stomach. LEAST FAVORITE ANIMAL: Maggot LEAST FAVORITE INSTRUMENT: Usually sheâ€™s tolerant of all instruments, but if someoneâ€™s abusing it (ie playing it damn horribly on purpose) sheâ€™ll strangle that person. LEAST FAVORITE ELEMENT: Fire is overrated, although you can burn stuff with it. HOBBIES: Kendo, hanging with the friendos, eating good food, practicing Angelic Layer with Kurokoneko, teasing Yongsin about Kuromaru, walking around and exploring parts of the city sheâ€™s never been in before, watching anime, reading manga, attempting to draw comics. USUAL MOOD: â€œYA-HA!!â€ DRINK/SMOKE/DRUGS: She will drink once in a while, but she isnâ€™t one to want to screw her body over. DARK VERSION OF SELF: â€œDemon Lightâ€, anyone? All those around her are designated as â€œenemyâ€. Will attack anyone without mercy, withdrawing into herself and becoming a literal cold shell. In order to feel â€œbetterâ€ sheâ€™ll go looking for people to beat up. In other words, run. The milder version is just her picking fights with any punk she runs into. Her serious side comes out here. LIGHT VERSION OF SELF: â€œWhoo-ee!â€ Lina giddily whirls around like a social whirlwind, breezing past everyone and talking a mile a minute. Since Linaâ€™s pretty dark anyway, if a situation comes up here, sheâ€™ll prefer to humiliate/confuse/mildly rough up anyone who gives her or her friends any problems. HOW SERIOUS ARE THEY: Linaâ€™s outward appearance only seems as if sheâ€™s not serious about anything, but she does take things into consideration. In a fight, sheâ€™s extremely serious, treating it as a life or death thing (even if she does tend to act like itâ€™s a huge game to her) CLASS IN AN RPG: Samurai/Warrior class. BELIEVE IN GHOSTS: Hell yeah. You donâ€™t live in Hawaii and NOT develop a healthy respect for the dead. (IN)DEPENDANT: â€œYESH! I ARE IN-DEE-PEN-DANT!â€ SOFT SPOT/VULNERABILITY: Samurai dramas, kendo, little kids (doesnâ€™t know how to act around them at all) anime, manga (sheâ€™s a nerd) and videogames (ditto) Plus, food. Food is one of her greatest weaknesses. OPINION ON SWEARING: Linaâ€™s the resident potty mouth of AF. Probably the only one who swears more is her boss. DAREDEVIL VS CAUTIOUS: Daredevil. Screw the consequences! YA-HA! MUSIC TYPE: METALMETALMETAL THRASHTHRASHTHRASH PUNKRAWKPUNKRAWKPUNKRAWK. MOVIE TYPE: Samurai dramas like â€œSanjuroâ€ and chop-socky movies are her guilty pleasure. BOOK TYPE: Any kind, so long as itâ€™s good. Will read anything from Asimov to Sherlock Holmes to Vanity Fair to manga and I Am America (And So Can You!) GAME TYPE: Fighting games. Lina canâ€™t sit still long enough to play an RPG, unless itâ€™s Lunar. Sheâ€™s not that great at video games, but she enjoys playing them. COMFORTABLE TEMPERATURE: Semi-cold, where you have to wear a jacket, but not totally freezing. SLEEPING PATTERN: Usually gets a minimal amount of sleep, except when she has to go to practice. Then she sleeps early. CLEANLINESS/NEATNESS: â€œIt may LOOK messy, but I swear I know where everything is!â€ DESIRED PET: â€œAlala, or Hawaiian Crow. It would, like, sit on my shoulder and stuff. And then I could like breed it and raise the Alala population and save the species from extinction! Yeaaah!â€ HOW DO THEY PASS TIME: Angelic Layer Practice, hanginâ€™ with the roomies, kendo practice, walking around Odaibaâ€™s seedier districts by herself at night, looking for trouble. BIGGEST SECRET: The only person she ever felt head over heels in love with was this one boy she knew back in middle school (back in her violent years.) He was her closest friend, and of course, she couldnâ€™t admit her feelings to him. She didnâ€™t even tell him that she moved when she left for Hawaii. He was the only one back then who could calm her down and stop her from going on rampages. She canâ€™t remember his name, and only remembers that he had orange-blonde hair. No one, of course, knows about this. XD HERO/WHO THEY LOOK UP TO: Miyamoto Musashi! WHAT ANIMAL WOULD THEY BE: Red-tailed hawk or gryphon. Something fierce that could fly through the sky. FEARS: Family or friends in danger. Family or friends dying. COMFORTS: Tea, kendo, and the company of friends. Hella loud music and unagi bento will also do the trick. WHAT ROLE WOULD THEY BE IF THEY WERE IN... ROMANCE MOVIE: Either the sarcastic, stand-offish girl who is eventually won over by the charming male lead, or the know-it-all friend who schemes to set up the leads. ACTION MOVIE: The token Asian who knows martial arts. CARTOON: If weâ€™re talking manga types, sheâ€™d be the sneaky, sly-ass floozy female character mixed with the serious swordswoman. HORROR MOVIE: Probably either the weird mystisism chick who knows about the evil goings-ons or the Asian who gets killed. PORNO: AHAHAHAHAHAHAH does not want! If she was in a porno, sheâ€™d be the person who crosses the street in the background in a five-second setup scene. PRINCESS BRIDE: Errrrmâ€¦she has equal elements of Inigo Montoya, Andre the Giant, and the Miracle Workerâ€¦probably sheâ€™s most like the Miracle Worker character. HOW DO THEY ACT WHEN THEY ARE... SAD: She hides her emotions exceedingly well, so sheâ€™d only get slightly quieter. Youâ€™d have to be looking really closely to see. HAPPY: Commence with the craziness! Lina zooms around, teasing everyone in sight. She speaks very loudly, and bounces off the walls. When sheâ€™s happy, she finds any excuse to party. Hide the alcohol! ANGRY: RUN. AWAY. NOW. She doesnâ€™t explode, per sayâ€¦she gets very, very quiet, her eyes taking on their Blade Eyes form (and in one extreme situation, they went to Demon Light). Those who are the targets of her anger are considered enemies to be eliminated.If youâ€™re lucky, youâ€™ll just get intimidated by her ki pressure. If youâ€™re not luckyâ€¦wellâ€¦what color flowers would you like on your grave? AFRAID: Lina rarely gets afraid. If something seriously, seriously scares her, sheâ€™ll freezeâ€”and then attack the hell out of it. LOVE SOMEONE: Sheâ€™ll shower them with attention. If itâ€™s her friends or family, sheâ€™ll try to make sure they have a fun time whenever theyâ€™re with her. If itâ€™s someone sheâ€™s in love withâ€¦wellâ€¦you better hope that theyâ€™re man enough for her. Surprise glomp attacks, slightly naughty comments dropped into their ears, discreet come-onsâ€”she comes on pretty damn strong. Sheâ€™ll also be more open to them, talking to them about stuff that worries her. HATE SOMEONE: Buh bye. You donâ€™t even exist in the world. WANT SOMETHING: Either plead, swindle, or guilt someone into getting it for her (â€œHey man, Iâ€™m a poor starving girl who doesnâ€™t even know the language here!â€) or if itâ€™s something she really wants, sheâ€™ll work hard to get it herself. CONFUSED: Raises one eyebrow, usually with a â€œHeeeeh?â€ tacked on along with it. HOW DO THEY REACT TO... DANGER: â€œYa-ha! Itâ€™s go time!â€ (pulls out boken) SOMEONE THEY HATE WHO HAS A CRUSH ON THEM: Again, instant freeze-out or brutal shutdown. Linaâ€™s mean. XD DEATH OF LOVED ONE: We all know what happens when THAT happens. Hell breaks loose. Can anyone say â€œdemon light?â€ DIFFICULT GAME/MATH/ETC: â€œBY SATAN, I WILL BEAT IT!!â€ Ten seconds later, she uses a cheat guide or bums off of someone. SOMETHING IRRESISTABLY CUTE: â€œDâ€™aaawwwâ€¦unfortunately, I despise cute things!â€ (punts object into next week) Exceptions include the following: Tyger being cute, â€˜Neko getting cozy with Pyro (up to a point), Yongsin making â€˜Maru uncomfortable, â€˜Maru making Yongsin uncomfortable, Yongsin and â€˜Maru together. XD LOSS OF HOURS OF WORK: â€œPAIYA YEW b****! YUH CAME IN LATE!!â€ â€œOH YEAH? UP YERS!â€ HISTORY: Canâ€™t fit it all here, aiya! Basically, Hawaii girl Lina was sent to Japan by her kendo sensei (now deceased) to train with his estranged nephew Nozomu Teguchi and find a â€œhigher level of swordsmanshipâ€. She stumbled upon Angelic Layer, instantly recognizing its mental fighting as something that could help her. She created a cat-eared angel of her own, the feisty Kurokoneko, and moved into the apartment 23-707 above the infamous Noi-Ze club run by Nozomu. BIOGRAPHY: (Points at the above) FIRST APPEARANCE: â€œSimply Boredâ€ (CafÃ© Thread). She busted her way through the doors of the Angel Fall cafÃ©, meeting Eunjung and Sakura. Here, she also met who was soon to become her longtime friend, the cheerful duo of Kensuke and Son-Son Two. KNOWLEDGE LANGUAGES: English is her first language. She has a working knowledge of Spanish, and knows a little bit of Japanese (the basics and swearing) She also likes to pretend that she doesnâ€™t understand Japanese, because it can get her out of trouble. SCHOOLING LEVEL: Senior year of high school FAVORITE SUBJECT: Art, Spanish EXPERTISE: English. She thinks itâ€™s as boring as all hell though, and would rather read and research papers of her own choosing. PUZZLES: Sheâ€™s strangely good at logicâ€¦even though it doesnâ€™t seem like it. CHEMISTRY: Got banned from the lab for setting stuff on fire with the Bunsen burner. MATH: Absolutely terrible at it. Consistantly received Câ€™s, Dâ€™s, and the occasional â€œEFFING FLUNKEDâ€ ENGLISH: Her forte. Can whip out papers and thesis like no one else. Reads like a maniac. However, doesnâ€™t even give a damn about the actual class. GEOGRAPHY: If you ask her where stuff is and you have a map, she can point to it. POLITICS/LAW: Some working knowledge of itâ€”at least, enough to be permitted to b**** about it. ECONOMY/ACCOUNTING: Uhhhâ€¦not much. None actually. COOKING: â€œGimme a recipe and the ingredients, anâ€™ I will not blow up the kitchen!â€ Can actually cook decently, just prefers to let Raine do the cooking because sheâ€™s so lazy. SEWING: Terrible at it. Can mend stuff, but thatâ€™s about it. MECHANICS: Thanks to some training from her dad, she can actually figure out how to fix some stuff if it is broken. Just donâ€™t ask her to fix your car. BOTANY (FLOWERS): Because of her momâ€™s love of gardening, Lina can identify some plants, but sheâ€™s not really one for mucking about in the flower patch. MYTHOLOGY: OMG OBSESSED WITH IT. She reads up on it a lot in her spare time, and is practically a walking dictionary. Just a few of the useless facts she knows. DRAMATICS(ACTING,SINGING): Her lying skills are phenomenal. Her singing sucks bum, but sheâ€™ll still belt it out. READING LEVEL: High. She was reading chapter books by first grade. HOW GOOD ARE THEY AT PLANNING AHEAD: Very good. She just needs to learn how to apply that to her schooling. IMPULSIVE/STRATEGY: Phenomenal. Her martial arts training has earned her the skills to react and take action on the fly without getting phased. ROMANCE DO THEY TAKE INITIATIVE: It depends on the person. If itâ€™s someone she really wants, sheâ€™ll go for it. If they approach her, sheâ€™ll either be standoffish (â€œwhateverâ€) or slightly shy (â€œEhhhâ€¦yeah. Whatever.â€) HOW DO THEY ACT(SHY,ETC): Again, if sheâ€™s pursuing the person, sheâ€™ll tease them playfully, dropping hints here and there. If itâ€™s her thatâ€™s being pursued, she gets quieter and tries to test them out. GENTLEMAN/LADYLIKE VS KLUTZY: Ermâ€¦sheâ€™s not that ladylike or graceful, but neither is she a klutz. Sheâ€™ll just be cruisinâ€™ in her own style. GO SLOW VS JUMP INTO: She sets her own pace with romance. TRUE LOVE VS TESTING DIFF PEOPLE: Sheâ€™s a cynic, so she has to test everyone outâ€¦but she might believe in true love. Might. There just has to be someone out there that would make her believe. PROTECTIVE: Hell yes. ACT LIKE FRIENDS OR LOVERS: Depends on the person. Sheâ€™d probably act like really, really close friends around people, and then like lovers when they are alone. WHAT KIND OF PRESENTS DO THEY BUY: Sheâ€™d make something herself (cheap-ass!) or get something that fits the personâ€™s personalityâ€¦within a modest price range, of course. (Still a cheap-ass!) TYPE OF KISSER: She usually is the one who gets kissed (taking her off guard completely) but if she initiates it, itâ€™d prolly start off gentle before getting really intense. (hoho) DO THEY WANT KIDS: Not particularlyâ€¦ DO THEY WANT TO MARRY: Errâ€¦not right now! MAKE GOOD OR BAD DECISIONS: Sheâ€™s made a few bad decisions here and there, but sheâ€™s usually pretty intelligent about these things. ARE THEY ROMANTIC: Not quite. Sheâ€™s incredibly cynical, outrageously sarcastic, and not to mention that sheâ€™s got one of the bawdiest, dirtiest, and full-on raunchy attitudes of all time. GET JEALOUS EASY: Heh hehâ€¦not really, but she can be a bit possessiveâ€¦ WIFE/HUBBY BEATER: Nah. MARRY FOR MONEY: Sheâ€™s too proud to do that. WHAT WOULD HAPPEN ON THEIR DREAM DATE: